Conventional heavy oil conversion processes, such as delayed coking and fluid coking produce coke or heavy products, that depending on feed quality, can be as much as 30-40 wt % of the feed processed by the conversion unit. The FLEXICOKING process, which is an on-catalytic thermal conversion procdess, is a continuous and self-contained fluidized bed integrated coking and gasification technology in which the fluid coke produced in the reactor is gasified with process steam and air to yield a higher value fuel gas.
In a conventional methanol-to-gasoline process, a mixture of methanol and dimethyl ether is fed along with a light hydrocarbon recycle gas into an axial-flow packed-bed reactor containing a catalyst to yield gasoline boiling range hydrocarbons and lighter hydrocarbons.
Such processes are generally not integrated in practice; however, in the present application it is shown that integration of the processes can achieve improved yields of higher value hydrocarbons while provided other process advantages.